World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 4: Kanashimi's Sob Story
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 4: Kanashimi's Sob Story is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. It is also part four of the fan-made story arc World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth. Premise Kanashimi is ordered to invade the Farm Division and was about to cause calamity and chaos, but something from the Devil Dog's past stops her, when a softball hits her in the gut. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previous on the Pound Puppies Show, Yakima, the laziest member of the Devil Dog Quartet, was about to carry his mission to endanger contestants of a pet show and their owners. However, Gamma ans his team intervened and were able to capture Yakima. (At Night, At the Farm Division, A Couple of Eyes are seen from inside a tree.) Saffron: So, This is the farm division. a perfect place to make some clones, and then... only then... (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Ethan, Yakima, and Victoria feel guilty.) Yakima: We're awfully sorry for all the trouble we caused. Cooler: Well, should we forgive them, Gamma? Gamma: Well, I guess. Victoria: Jayden was right. We should have known not all cats are evil. Ethan: And I want to thank Mr. Catscratch for saving me when I was trapped in that robot. Bartrand: Well, now we're down to Kanashimi and we all know that she can't put up a fight. Victoria: You're right. She's too depressed to fight. It was as if something was troubling her. Nose Marie: Yes, like something She desired but never got... Cooler: I hope Team Iggy's going well with locating Kanashimi. We'll have to hope for the best. (At Lucy and Rusty's farm, Kanashimi enters.) Kanashimi: Hmm. The Pound Puppy Farm Division's Branch. Complete with a Water Tower, a Barn and more than enough trees for Me to hide in. Hmm... (Flashback to The Devil Dogs' hideout, where Kanashimi is overhearing the other Devil Dogs.) Victoria: Perhaps those troublemakers are more trouble than their worth. but We must complete the mission in hopes of building an empire to wipe out all Cats. Yakima: Um... wasn't that the former seven's plan? Victoria: My bad. Our new mission is to help our master assassinate Mayor Bigelow and rebuild Poundsville as a utopia for all dogs. Ethan: But You, Kanashimi. You never did make any effort to aid Our cause. Kanashimi: I'm not dignifying that with a response. Ethan: What?! (Victoria and Yakima hold Ethan back as the flashback ends) Kanashimi: (Thinking) It's not my fault my Depression is affecting My work. but once I complete My assignment at My own pace, It'll be the perfect way to shove His arrogance where His throat is. Now, then... (Sneaks inside the barn, and locates Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Tandy, and Randy asleep on a hay bale.) Huh? Six pups. (quietly pulls a piece of fur from each of the pups.) DNA samples of LR-001, to LR-006 aquired. but what do they look like? but first, I'll have some fun. (closes the Barn's upper window.) Lucy: Kids? Time for some softball. (Kanashimi snaps Her fingers in disdain and hides behind a stable door as Lucy arrives inside and the pups are waking up.) Ah. You seem rested, right? (The Six pups nod as they come along.) Good. Kanashimi: Huh? The Matriarch is a sheep? She reminds me of my owner. (a flashback of a young Kanashimi with Her owner's company.) I wish I could start all over again and see her. But first things first... (Sneaks plucks a small piece of fur from Her head.) Lucy: Ow! (looks around Herself) it's always those hornets. (scratches Her scalp.) Kanashimi: DNA Sample of Subject L-Beta aquired. But I'll need this R-Alpha's DNA. but first... (yawns.) I'm gonna sleep. (sleeps on a hay bale.) (Not far from the farm, Team Igor is on the lookout for Kanashimi.) Igor: She must be around her somewhere. Bright Eyes: She might be inside that barn. Tony: It's possible. Igor: After We inform the Division's Administrators. Bright Eyes: You mean Rusty and Lucy? Igor: Yes and Yes. (Kanashimi is asleep in a hay bale.) Igor: Okay, everybody. Spread out and find her. (Everyone looks around. Igor hears Kanashimi's snoring.) Igor: Huh? (tracks the snoring to the haybale, where Kanashimi is sleeping.) She's asleep. Lucky. I'd better cuff Her. Kanashimi: (yawns.) Ok. Time now to-- (notices Her arm's about to be cuffed.) Yipe! (She manages to avoid being cuffed.) (Kanashimi throws a pawful of hay at Igor.) Igor Everyone! I've located... (Kanashimi stuffs some hay down Igor's throat.) Kanashimi: I'd tie you up, but I don't have the time.... (Runs and jumps inside a tree.) What should I do now? Huh? (looks through a tree branch's leaves to see The Six Pups playing softball.) Hey. They're... Playing softball. Kanashimi's Owner's Voice: Your family was dedicated with baseball and softball even in the millennium. You could say you have their blood. (Kanashimi pulls out Her DNA analyzer as it compares Her DNA with Lucy's. and the Analyzer says "Match".) Kanashimi: If her DNA matches mine, that Means the Matriarch is My Ancestor, meaning the Six Pups are also My ancestors. If I only knew who the Patriarch is. (hears a sound of a softball being hit.) Huh? Rusty: Good hit, Randy! (the softball hits Kanashimi, and She takes a nasty fall to the ground, knocking Her out. Rusty notices this.) Oh no! (Rusty rushes to Kanashimi, who is seeing multiple birds floating around Her head.) Rusty: who is that? (Team Igor rushes toward Rusty.) Igor: What happened, Rusty? (Notices Kanashimi.) That's the Sorrowing Devil Dog. Lucy: Devil Dog? Igor: I'll explain later. Huh? Wait a-- (looks at Kanashimi and Rusty back and forth. He then sees a Handheld TV and locates the DNA analyzer.) Hey, I think the sorrowing one is Your Descendant from the Year 3000, which is 263 years after Usagi's time line. Rusty: Descendant? Have you been watching too many cartoons? Igor: Bright Eyes, can You can You get rid of Her armband? (Bright Eyes tears off the armband.) also... (picks up Kanashimi's DNA Analyzer. and shows it to Rusty.) Rusty: Oh. So you weren't kidding. which also means that She's also Your Descendant, Lucy. Randy: So, that means I accidentally whapped someone from the future. I'm sorry. (Kanashimi starts to wake up.) Mandy: Hey, She's coming to. Kanashimi: Huh? What happened? Igor: You were knocked out. Kanashimi: I was...? Wha-- Where's My TV?! (sees it on the ground.) Ah... It's still intact. (Watches something on the TV.) Zany: how can She think of watching Cartoons at a time like this? and where did She steal it from? Kanashimi: I didn't. it was given to Me by Victoria. She was dissatisfied with it when She bought it from a Pinnacle Appliance Store, so She gave it to Me, a Handheld TV with AC DC Wiring, and powered by Lunar and Solar Power. worth over 40,000 Fishheads! and I shouldn't have said that. Bright Eyes: Fishheads? Kanashimi: It's currency to Cats. a Fishhead is equal to 10 cents. Igor: I don't know. The Devil Dog might have information on who Her Boss is. Kanashimi: Well, now that you mentioned it, my boss came from your timeline with some sort of time machine. He was wearing a pirate's cap, a cape, and his cap had an evil-looking Jolly Roger on it. I wonder what his name was. Igor: Must be a pirate, but until we find out, we'll watch over Kanashimi, so she won't try any tricks. Kanashimi: Well, I guess it'll suffice. I'm too depressed to fight you, anyway. (To Lucy) and for the Record, Sheep, be extra careful if You or anyone You know has immortality. Everyone will want eternal life like Me. You'd be experimented on. believe Me. (continues to watch Her Hand-held TV and watches a game show.) Lucy: That pup is from the future, and she's also a descendant of the year 3000. Not many others would encounter a relative from around 1000 years later. But why did she call Me a Sheep? Rusty: Well, I don't know either. Tony: Wait a minute, Iggy. Did you say pirate? Igor: Yes. Tony: I have a hunch that the four Devil Dogs' leader is none other than Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Kanashimi: I need to rest, so I can think of a way to aquire Immortality. (Yawning) Good Night. (To Rusty.) remember this, Coyote. Sorrow can happen, when in the most inopportune of times. Lucy/Rusty: Coyote? (Lucy laughs softly.) Rusty: Get Current. This is the 20th Century. Besides, there is no way for others to get immortality. Kanashimi: There's always a way. Bright Eyes: Just accept it. no one lives forever. Kanashimi: Grr... Then forget making clones of the Farm Division Dogs!! I'll hold the world's best scientists until they find a formula for eternal life! I will live forever somehow! someway! (Runs away.) Igor: Hey! get Her! (Igor grab Kanashimi's arms, but Igor gets clawed.) Igor: Ow! (Bright Eyes Grabs Kanashimi's Arm, but Kanashimi elbows Her in the gut.) (Kanashimi continues to run, but trips on a rock, as She continues to cry.) Bright Eyes: Wow. She can really fight. Igor: Wait. She's crying. Kanashimi: Why must We have a limited amount of time in this world...? (cries as the others look at each other with sympathetic looks.) most people seek eternal life...! Real sorrow can come at any moment. like when a loved one passes away, when You're forced to leave home, not able to return to the future, or when You're separated from Your family...! Lucy: Somehow, She's right. Kanashimi: But now that I'm stuck in that hick farm, I'll be forced to marry a forest puppy around My age, and I'll have to have puppies to carry on My legacy, soon, They'll lose Their roots, then They'll lose some teeth, and They'll get tone deaf, and the banjo-playing will drive anyone in earshot insane! (Sobbing.) Rusty: Hick Farm? Kanashimi: In Fact... In fact...! (Screen blacks out.) Part Two (Flashback to the Year 2998, in a city where Trash was everywhere.) Kanashimi: Back in 2998, I wanted to use money to buy a recycling center in hopes of Making My hometown less covered in trash. not for Money, not for power, but for My owner's happiness, making Her final Years the best in Her life... (Under a school's bleachers, a young Kanashimi is collecting empty plastic bottles.) Young Kanashimi: the total of plastic bottles I collected from each bleacher is 183 and 36 Aluminum cans. Man: Thanks for helping with cleaning under the bleachers. Here's Six Dollars, Saffron. Tony: Wait, hold up! (A record scratch is heard.) Her real name is Saffron? Kanashimi: Yes, it was. cleaning schools of their garbage, performing Rock concerts with My guitar... Young Kanashimi: Keep the dollar, sir. (gives the dollar back to the man.) (The flashback ends as Wishbone offers Kanashimi some tomato soup.) Igor: So, how did you get your name? Kanashimi: Well, you see... (Kanashimi pulls out Her Electric guitar and plays a bit soft as a flashback begins.) Kanashimi: As I was about to buy the construction of the Recycling zone... (A young Kanashimi is approaching the house, but is stopped by a policeman.) Policeman: Saffron, Your owner... Passed away less than an hour ago. I'm Sorry. (Scene changes to a funeral, where a Young Kanashimi is all alone and crying.) Kanashimi: then, I encountered Him. Figure: Are you Saffron? Young Kanashimi: Yes. Figure: Well, I have a surprise that will make you feel better. I have come from the past to make you a new member of my Devil Dog Quartet. From now on, you will be known as Kanashimi. Young Kanashimi: ...Kanashimi? Figure: It means Sorrow. Come with me, Devil Dog Sorrow, and we will level all of Poundsville together! Young Kanashimi: What's in it for Me? I'm almost done with getting enough money for a recycling center. There's nothing I want. Figure: Do you like softball? Young Kanashimi: Yes. Why do you ask? Figure: Why bother building a recycling center? If you help me destroy Poundsville, I'll build a softball stadium just for you. But, first... (The figure snatches the money away from Kanashimi.) Figure: (Smirking) Yoink. Young Kanashimi: Hey, what you're doing is Illegal! Figure: Don't worry. I'm only putting the money in a safe place. In addition, once you become a Devil Dog, you will forget about what's legal and what's not. You'll be free to do whatever you want. So, what do you say? (the flashback ends) Kanashimi: I wanted to save the money for a recycling center, but he took the money away and promised that he would build me a softball stadium. and I wanted eternal Life, so I could help Her life get to the right track. all I wanted was eternal life, so I can see My owner again. (Sobbing) Is that too much to ask? Wishbone: Yes. Bright Eyes: You're not helping. Wishbone: Besides, If I give Her eternal life, She'll be a genie. Kanashimi: It doesn't work that way. Wishbone: Yes, it does. Wanting eternal life is the same thing as wanting to be a genie. Kanashimi: Open Your eyes, pal. Wishing for immortality and wishing to be a genie is very different! Saffron: Besides, Dogs don't last a long time in this world. You think that You'll be with Your owners for the rest of their lives?! Other animals long for eternal life like I do...! (Sheds tears.) Igor: Well, Unfortunately, She's right. Bright Eyes: Yes. Rusty: So, That's Why She's called the Sorrowing One. (Gamma appears before Kanashimi and the others.) Gamma: (sigh) I hate to break this to you, but I overheard him spending your money on a ship. I overheard him at his headquarters. Kanashimi: Wh-What?! He went back on his word?! Gamma: I'm afraid so. (Kanashimi has tears rolling down her eyes.) Gamma: I'm.... I'm sorry. (Gamma walks toward Kanashimi and hugs her. He then offers her a taffy apple.) Gamma: Care for a taffy apple? It has no leaves, stems, or seeds in it. (Kanashimi brushes her tears off as She receives the apple.) Igor: Bright Eyes? I think She needs a pick-Me-up. emotion-wise. Bright Eyes: Well, cheering up is my specialty. but if She wants Immortality, It's going to be difficult. however... (Bright Eyes walks up to Kanashimi and hugs her.) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Kanashimi. We can help you build a recycling center. Kanashimi: Really? Bright Eyes: Yeah. Kanashimi: I appreciate the help, I'm around a thousand Years too early to help My owner. but when I see Kid, I'm gonna make Him wish He didn't finance His selfish goals. Bright Eyes: What do you mean by that? Kanashimi: You see, my owner was a softball champion when she was young. Her name was Ibuki Sasaki. By the time she retired, it was my dream to build a recycling center dedicated to her. One day, Ibuki died and left most of her money in my care, while I was raising it fir the centre. But, now that my boss stole my money and spent it all, I can't stop My younger self from getting mixed up in a no-win situation. and since You told Me, I've nowhere to go... Igor: I think she meant that she's in the period way before Kanashimi's time and before Her owner was born. and She prefers to build it while Her owner was alive. Kanashimi: I worked hard to get all that money... and that man spent it without a second thought... (sheds tears) (Kanashimi licks her taffy apple.) Gamma: We apologize for your loss, Kanashimi. Kanashimi: (Hugging Gamma) That's okay, Mr. Cyber-Human. (Gamma nods and pets her.) Gamma: You can call me Gamma. Bright Eyes: But while you were with Ibuki, what were the things that made you happy? Kanashimi: Well, I do enjoy a good game of softball. like You little ones did. Randy: I kinda whapped that ball at You and I didn't realize You were there. Sorry. Kanashimi: It's alright LR-004. I kinda deserved that. Randy: What do you mean You deserved it? and why did You call Me LR-004? Kanashimi: Well, My Boss-- No, My Ex-Boss wanted some of Your scalp samples to produce evil clones of You, just to wipe out any puppy pound and everyone in it. and why I called You LR-004, You were the fourth child of those two. (points at Rusty and Lucy) in fact... (pulls out Her accordion and Sings as She plays it off-key.) Igor: Huh? (shrugs His shoulders as He looks at Bright Eyes.) Kanashimi: (Singing) My Assignment was to pluck each head hair from each pup inside, and report back, making clones of You... (Gamma plugs His ears from the accordion noise.) then, only then, I get to a lab and Their task was to destroy the originals... Gamma: Will you please stop playing your accordion?! (Kanashimi drops Her accordion.) Kanashimi: You, Sir, Have no taste. Gamma: Thank you. Kanashimi: You're welcome, I guess. (Bright Eyes notices a shackle on Kanashimi's ankle.) Bright Eyes: Saffron, what is that? Kanashimi: That's a shackle that will shock Me with electricity if it's activated. It will activate by itself If I try to remove it or break it. and the shocks will get worse, with each attempt. Gamma: Let me take a look at it. Huh. It's very thick. Well, I know one weakness that the shackle has. Kanashimi: What's that? Gamma: Well... Igor: It's not waterproof. Kanashimi: Hello! This shackle is from the future. Gamma: Have you tried taking it off? Kanashimi: I tried a few times, and failed. Gamma: Wait a-- When Ethan used His remote to escape the cage, Her shackle must have shorted out, as well! that means there's no risk. In the meantime, I'll get the shackle off. (Gamma works carefully on the shackle and the shackle is broken off.) Kanashimi: Finally... It's like I've got a weight off My tail, and once I see Kid, I'm gonna give Him 1,000 Unusual but childish punishments. Gamma: If anyone is going to punish Kaptain Kid, it should be me. Kanashimi: But even if I do punish Kid Severely, It won't bring back the money He took away. sigh. (To Lucy and Rusty) Grandpa... Grandma... I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to You, and Your Pups. (Lucy and Rusty react softly as They were bewildered by Kanashimi's words.) Rusty: Grandpa...? Lucy: Grandma...? Bright Eyes: You're Her ancestors. not many people from the future get a chance to See Their eldest relatives in the past. Kanashimi: Whatever punishment You have for Me, I'll take it. (Everyone else feels guilty.) Tony: No. I don't want to punish you. (Tony hugs Kanashimi as tears roll down his eyes.) Tony: I'm sorry about your previous owner... (Kanashimi hugs Tony and sheds tears as well.) Kanashimi: I... I don't know what to say. Tony: (Brushing his tears) Kanashimi... no, Saffy, I'm going to adopt you and your friends and I'll let you visit your ancestors any time you want when all this blows over. Sorry You won't get eternal life... Kanashimi: Thank you. Part Three (Back at Kaptain Kid's home, Kaptain Kid is furious.) Kaptain Kid: What?! All of my Devil Dogs have been captured! Gupta: Yes, master. It seems that you're running out of options. Kaptain Kid: No matter. I'll destroy all of Poundsville by myself. but first... (Back at Lucy and Rusty's farm....) Mai: So, Kanashimi, what do you want to do now? Kanashimi: It's Saffron, Now. but once I see the Kaptain, I'll have Him reimburse Me tenfold. Mai: Would you like to come back to the pound with us? Kanashimi: Which one? I'm already around a pound. Tony: Holly's Puppy Pound. That's where your friends are at. Kanashimi: Well, alright. Not that it's going to relieve My sorrow... (Tony carries Kanashimi on his shoulders.) Tony: I'll adopt you and your friends, Saffron. And Uncle Horatio has a friend who will build a recycling center just for you. Kanashimi: I appreciate the kindness, but I was hoping to build the Center while My owner was still alive. and I'm in the time over 900 years before She was born. besides, I was hoping to live at the farm division. perhaps then, I can tell My younger self in 3000 not to get involved with that accursed Captain. Tony: but how did Kid get to the future? Kanashimi: Well-- (A Robot appears in front of Tony.) Robot: Targets sighted. Objective, Destroy Farm Division. Kanashimi: No... (Kaptain Kid then appears before the gang and He notices Kanashimi's broken shackle.) Kaptain Kid: I should have known. You have betrayed me, like all the rest. Devil Dog Droid! Droid: Yes, master? Kaptain Kid: I have a new job for you. Destroy everyone. (To the others) And as for the lot of you, you'd best give up while you still can because I will soon destroy all of Poundsville and rebuild it as Stoneheartopolis! Kanashimi: You lied to me! You'd promise you keep the money in a safe place. Kaptain Kid: Save your sobstory. How stupid of you to think that I wouldn't spend your hard-earned money. (Shaking his head) You are the most gullible dog I have ever seen. Kanashimi: Gullible...?! Because of you... Give back the Money You stole from ME! (Lunges at Kid but the Despair-Bot punches Her in the gut) Kaptain Kid: Uh uh. Temper. Kanashimi: (tries to get up) Shut Up, Pegleg! Kaptain Kid: What did You...? (Tony's eyes turn red.) Tony: (Angrily) Kid... How dare you take advantage of Saffron's kindness by stealing Her hard-earned money and refusing to pay Her back! I'm going to tear your head off. (Tony tears the Droid apart while lunging toward Kid, and explodes after impacting.) Gamma: Fine parts they will make for my new robot. Tony: Now to have Kid reimburse Saffron. Now... (Kaptain Kid attacks Tony with his sword and knocks him unconscious by stomping on his head.) Kanashimi: (Horrified) Tony! Kaptain Kid: Now, for you, Traitor. (Approaches Kanashimi as He raised His sword.) You'll never get Your money back, anyway. (A smokescreen bomb hits the captain from behind. as Candy, Andy, and Mandy grab Kanashimi and try to put Her in a safe place.) You're not going anywhere. (Kid lunges His sword at the Pups.) Kanashimi: Get away from them, you monster! (Kanashimi grabs a jar from Her coat and throws something crimson at Kid's Face) Kaptain Kid: Heh, throwing Mud at Me won't do any good. Kanashimi: It's not mud. Kaptain Kid: What do You mean-- Yuh... (Begins to sweat a lot.) Kanashimi: What I tossed at You... (flashback of Kanashimi plucking a few peppers from a garden.) was really Tobasco Sauce. Kaptain Kid: You... Ugh. Mt mouth's on fire!! (Runs around with His tongue on fire.) You will pay for this! (Throws something at the corn field as He escapes.) (Kanashimi, Bright Eyes, Zany and Igor rush to Tony.) Kanashimi: Oh no! Tony's hurt! (Igor checks Tony's pulse.) Igor: He'll be ok. He's just unconscious. And what was that that stupid Pirate threw? (Kanashimi comes to where the object was.) Kanashimi: Huh? "Good Riddance, You failure." (looks at the object, and it's a Bomb.) A bomb! (grabs the Bomb and puts it on a pumpkin catapult launching the bomb in the sky as the bomb explodes harmlessly, but She falls backwards from the shock.) Gamma: Good throw, Saffron. Lucy: She saved the farm. Rusty: She sure did. Wha-- Lucy, look! (they see Kanashimi out cold, but smiling.) Lucy: Saffron... Bright Eyes: Kanashimi. She saved Us. Gamma: Kanashimi was the name Kaptain Kid gave Her. She was the sorrowing of the Devil Dog Four. Bright Eyes: Thank you, Saffron. (They leave as they start to shed tears.) Kanashimi: You're welcome. (They react happily as She slowly gets up.) Bright Eyes: Saffy! You're alright! Kanashimi: Thank You. also... (Removes Her cape and gives it to Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Tandy, and Randy as the song Crystal Ball by Miya Yamase plays.) You can use it as a Large Blanket. It's made of the strongest Silk of Space Sheep. so, Until then... (Leaves with the rest of the gang. as the Farm Division Pups wave farewell. Kanashimi plays Her Harmonica.) Kanashimi: (Singing) Childhood, Money, Power, and Fame. We all seek those things, but somehow, someway, it would not bring Me happine-ess, but since I knew for sure eternal life was but a folly, I am now ready to smile to My own heart's content, as My Adventures go, on and on... (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Slushy and Elaine are tending to Tony. Cooler and Jayden are talking to Ethan, Victoria, Yakima, and Kanashimi.) Victoria: We are very sorry for all the trouble we caused. By the way, is your friend okay? Vigor: Fortunately, Yes. He's just overcome. Tony: (Weakly) Saffron? Kanashimi: Yes, Tony? (Tony extends his arms out.) Tony: Can I give you and your friends a hug? (Victoria, Yakima, Ethan, and Kanashimi hug Tony.) Tony: I wanna thank you guys for saving Rusty and Lucy's home. Kanashimi: But Kid escaped. Tony: Don't you guys worry. at least We know where Kid is heading. Where's Mai? Mai: Right here, Tony. Kanashimi: Tony, once this Kid business is over, I'd like to visit with My Ancestors at the Farm Division every weekend, but I'll give you some time to make Your decision. (the song ends) Tony: Ok. Mai, I want you to come with me to the year 2737 and.... (Tony whispers to Mai.) Mai: Oh. I see. (Tony gets out of the bed.) Tony: Climb on my shoulders. Mai: You sure about that? Tony: Don't worry. (Mai climbs on Tony.) Cooler: Why do you need Mai? Tony: 2737, here we come! (Mai and Tony disappear.) Kanashimi: I wonder why Tony and Mai want to time travel? Cooler: I think because he's going to pay a visit to our friend from the future. Nose Marie: I hope you're right. Only he knows how to defeat Kid. Tony - Saffron, I'll make sure neither You nor anyone else gets corrupted by Kid again. (Scene slowly zooms out as the words "To be continued" appear and the screen blacks out.) To be continued in "World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Finale: Save Mayor Bigelow!".... Alternate Scenes (When Kanashimi meets Rusty and Lucy for the first time.) Kanashimi: And you are--? (Sees Rusty, making Her scream and hiding behind Bright Eyes.) A scrawny coyote with vampire fangs! Rusty: Coyote...? Lucy, is she really from the future? Kanashimi: What? A coyote conversing with an elderly sheep? Lucy: And what do you mean "elderly"? (looks at Kanashimi) It's never a good idea to judge any of your fellow dogs based on appearance. Kanashimi: Wha-- I should be angry at you. (pulls out Her magnifying glass and glares at Lucy.) If you really wanted some reparations, you'll have to seize the moment. (After Kanashimi explains that She's seeking Immortality...) Kanashimi: And I'll explain Why. (Ethereal slow-tempo music plays as She reaches a tree branch.) but, some people strive for eternal life.so I can see My owner again. in fact.. (Singing as Kanashimi's good memories race in Her mind.) When born, Your first glimpse of Your parents, You're happy, no matter where... You smile, to know that You are Living, beyond compare, beyond compare... but then, as You grow older, soon or later, You will realize, that Your life is very fragile, You will soon open Your eyes... (Her memories disappear as She sheds tears.) so here, in Our own world of strife, people will want eternal life, (Kanashimi is seen in the cloud lamenting over Her owner's death) good times will always come and go to You, tragedies will also come for You-ou... (most of the Puppies shed tears as well, learning of why Kanshimi wanted eternal life.) Igor: (Sobbing) She's right! We only have a limited time in this world! Bright Eyes: (rying) She has the Thoughts of a Perfect Philosopher! Wishbone: Come on. She's only saying that so She could get You at Your weakest. Igor/Bright Eyes: You're not Helping! Huh? Next Episode Preview Tony: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, I go to the future to stop Kid from causing the pups from becoming devil dogs. You'll find out in the earth-shattering finale of World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth, Final Part: To the future! Devil Dogs Four: Look forward to it! Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima Category:Fan made episodes starring Victoria Category:Fan made episodes starring Ethan Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes